


My White Knight

by TremendousNerd



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha Ryuji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous Mpreg, Anal Sex, But none of that happens in this story, Could be some OOCness, Dirty Talk, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of past abuse, Omega Akira, Ryuji is a Good Boy, Ryuji says some pretty graphic stuff, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, The world is unkind to Omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremendousNerd/pseuds/TremendousNerd
Summary: Unexpectedly coming into heat in the middle of class, Akira finds himself in need of assistance just to make his way home. Pure smut. I know the title sucks.





	My White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been interested in ABO dynamics for a while, but until now I hadn’t found a couple that interested me enough to write about. This is my first crack at writing both an ABO story and a Persona story, as well as my first story at all in a very long time. I have more ideas for this pairing other than ABO stories, if I can get my creative juices flowing again I might write more of them.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts, any feedback is appreciated.

He was in heat.

Akira should have realized it when he woke up this morning. From the way he was unusually hot to his inability to keep his mind off of sex all day, all the early signs were there. At first he chalked it up to the warm spring weather and his usual teenage hormones, but he knew the truth when he felt that familiar need slowly building up inside him, like somehow he was empty inside and he desperately needed something to fill that void.

He was in class of all places. Why did it have to be here?

Going into heat would be difficult to hide for long. He just wished he had realized it sooner and stayed home today. Always being one to play this aspect of his life safe, he knew he should leave if Miss Kawakami could be convinced. An Omega could never be too careful, stories of Alphas ‘befriending’ Omegas just to rape them the second they went into heat were commonplace after all. Omega rights had come far in recent years, but being able to use the effect Omega pheromones have on the brain of every Alpha successfully held up in court to justify the vile action far too often. He couldn’t help but think what a truly unjust system it was. He was glad he had been given what small chance he had to fight back against it.

Medical science could work wonders, but it wasn’t perfect. An Omega’s heat could never be indefinitely delayed. And while normally an Alpha could smell the heat before an Omega felt it, taking suppressants allowed them some extra time before an Alpha would be able to detect their scent. So as with his case now, he could physically feel it before anyone else should know. How much time he had left could vary between the intensity of each heat, so he thought it best to leave now if possible. Of course the school had precautions in place for situations like his, but with him hiding his Omega status they wouldn’t be available to him.

Akira stood up and walked towards Miss Kawakami’s desk. He had uncovered the Beta’s dual identity as a teacher/maid weeks ago, she in turn had discovered his status as an omega. Since then the two had developed a blossoming friendship, vowing to keep each others secret.

“Can I help you, Kurusu-kun?” she asked

“I’m not feeling well Miss Kawakami. Omega problems,” he whispered so no one could hear him. “Would it be alright with you if I skipped the rest of my classes and went home?”

She gave him a displeased look but replied in a hushed tone.

“I don’t want you abusing our agreement if you don’t have a good reason,” she paused and her expression changed to one of sympathy “ but I believe you, you may go. Just be careful on your way home.”

He gave her a smile and nodded, then went back to his seat to collect his things. He didn’t have Morgana with him today as he usually did, the cat complaining that he didn’t feel like hiding in Akira’s desk all day and listening to teachers drone on and on. The two of them agreed it would be okay for him to roam around, and they promised to meet up on the roof when school ended. As he walked towards the door he realized he would just have to ask someone else to pick the cat up in his stead. Before even finishing that thought, his phone buzzed. It was Ann.

 **Ann** : Is something wrong?

 **Akira** : I’m not feeling well, I got permission to leave.

 **Akira** : Could you do me a favor and meet up with Morgana on the roof when classes end and bring him to me after school?

 **Ann** : Yeah, sure. I hope you feel better

 **Akira** : Thanks

Being a Beta, he could trust her to be around him during a heat if it were necessary, and with Morgana’s infatuation with the girl’s beauty he likely wouldn’t complain about having to spend some time with her.

As he left the class he was surprised the first thing he saw was Ryuji Sakamoto strolling down the halls, seemingly not a care in the world.

“Akira!” he spoke a bit too loudly with that dumb grin of his on his face “You skipping out on classes too? Didn’t think you were the type.”

Akira laughed uneasily but didn’t answer. He knew Ryuji was an Alpha, he could tell from the moment the two of them met. Before he knew the blond boy he had always been weary of allowing an Alpha to get too close to him, and allowing one to be alone with him was out of the question.

“So what are you doing out here anyway,” asked the shorter boy seeking an answer “I know you ain’t cutting because you’re bored. That's not your style. Somethin’ wrong man?”

Ryuji seemed genuinely concerned about him. Despite the blond’s punkish appearance and brash attitude, he was one of the kindest people Akira had come to know at Shujin. Maybe it had to do with both of them being outcasts, but he clicked with Ryuji from the first day they had met. Akira knew if there was any Alpha he would be able to trust right now, it would be him. But just because he could trust him didn’t mean he was ready to. He had gone through a lot of effort to hide his status as an Omega since transferring and he couldn’t let anyone else find out about it. At least not yet anyway.

“No, I’m just not feeling well.” Akira said with a forced smile.

“Oh,” Ryuji said with a frown “well I hope you’re better tomorrow. I’ll message you later and check up on you.”

“Yeah, thanks Ryuji.” Akria spoke as he tried to hurry past the other boy to leave, only to be stopped by the blond the second they passed each other.

“Dude, you been hanging around some omega bitch or somethin’? I can smell ‘em all over you!”

Akira froze. Ryuji could tell? With his suppressants no one should be able to smell him yet. If Ryuji could smell him, could other Alphas smell him too? What about the Alphas in his classroom? Was his secret out already? Would he even be able to safely make it back to Leblanc now? His thoughts began to race and his heart was pounding. What would he do if he was stopped by an Alpha on the way home? Could he fight them off on his own? He wasn’t as prepared for any of this. For the first time in a very long time, he was scared.

“Dude..?” Ryuji said as he out a hand on Akira’s shoulder, bringing the dark haired boy out of his thoughts and causing him to jump. The blond could tell something was bothering him now.

“Akira?” he spoke again, tightening his grip on his shoulder.

Akria looked at Ryuji, his eyes revealing everything.

“It’s you isn’t it?” Ryuji asked with widened eyes “You’re an Omega.”

Akria didn’t respond, but he didn’t need to.

“Shit dude, it’s okay. I would never-”

“It’s not you I’m worried about.” Akira interrupted the blond. “I thought my suppressants would give me enough time to get home before anyone would be able tell, but somehow you knew. Now I don’t know if you just have a really good nose or if my suppressants are already failing completely. How am I supposed to make it home? I’ll be surrounded by predatory Alphas the entire time”

There was a heavy silence between the two of them. Finally Ryuji looked towards his feet and spoke

“Do you… do you want me to escort you home?”

He seemed embarrassed to ask the question. Akira knew that despite his loud and vulgar exterior, Ryuji had a shy side to him.

“Thanks, but I don’t need you to hold my hand Ryuji” said Akira. He was grateful for the offer, but he felt like depending on his best friend like this was just too much. Yes it could be dangerous for him, but this wasn’t the old days where Omegas were forced to be accompanied by an Alpha at all times or they were free for anyone to claim.

“But dude, I-” Ryuji began but was interrupted

“Ryuji please, it’s not necessary for-” this time Akira was interrupted by Ryuji pressing his finger to his lips

“Hell no. I ain’t taking that ‘I’m a strong independent Omega and I don’t need no Alpha’ bullshit right now!” Ryuji persisted “You’re in heat, it’s an entirely different situation. We both know what usually happens to Omegas who go it alone in public when they’re in heat. I would never forgive myself if I let you leave now and some sick bastard had their way with you. There’s no ‘effin way I’m gonna let that happen!”

Akira could only stare at Ryuji for what seemed like an eternity. Had he always been so handsome? No this wasn't the time for that. Akira realized he had already lost the argument and with a sigh, he agreed. It's not like he had a choice in the matter now. He knew Ryuji wouldn't let this go and if he kept pushing the matter they were going to attract unwanted attention from nearby classrooms. He also had to admit, Ryuji wanting to be there for him like this was kind of charming too.

“Let’s go” Ryuji said with a grin and the two of them headed for the school gate.

 

* * *

 

They made it all the way to the train station in Shinjuku with ease, it was only once they transferred that they first ran into trouble. Two nearby Alphas, a middle-aged man and a woman who looked in her twenties, were staring at Akira with lust in their eyes. They had obviously picked up on his scent, and to make matters worse they were just feet away from where he stood on the crowded train. This was one of the worst place for an Omega in heat to be. Like a back alley in a sleazy part of town, there was no escape on the train. Worse still yet, so few people were ever willing to stand in the way of an Alpha in rut to save an unwilling Omega.

“What the hell do you think you’re staring at?” Ryuji growled at them, the anger obvious in his voice.

Akira jumped at the sound of Ryuji's voice. Tension filled the air for a few brief moments as Ryuji continued to glare at the two nearby Alphas. The idea he could be the cause of a brawl between several horny Alphas made him very uncomfortable. He wasn't weak by any means, but if Ryuji was injured he would never forgive himself. Thankfully the older Alphas backed down, deciding the Omega wasn’t worth the trouble of being challenged by his presumed mate. Unclaimed Omegas could be found almost anywhere after all.

Afterwards, Ryuji stood much closer behind Akira, his hand never leaving the raven’s waist. It almost felt like he was sensing the other boy's possessive side. Akira felt more excited by that than he was willing to admit to himself. Was his scent starting to affect the blond too? The thought excited him, he hadn’t considered taking Ryuji as a mate before.

Exiting the train upon its arrival in Yongen-Jaya, the two hurried through the back streets and made their way to Leblanc as quickly as they could, not wanting to be caught by another Alpha. The next one might not be so quick to back down over an Omega in his prime, ready to be bred. As they walked into the coffee shop Akira was surprised to find it closed with Sojiro nowhere to be seen. He guessed as long as nothing was wrong, this was preferable. He was glad to not have to explain his situation. It looked incredibly suspicious for an Omega in heat to be bringing an Alpha home with them after all. The two of them decided it would be best to hurry upstairs to Akira’s attic before the older man returned.

“So will you be okay here all by yourself man?” Ryuji questioned

“Maybe” Akira replied, sitting on his bed out of an exhausted relief to finally be home “I doubt Sojiro will be gone that long, he may be cold sometimes but he wouldn’t let an Alpha anywhere near me right now.”

Ryuji gave him a frown that said he wasn’t exactly convinced.

“You could always have a seat and keep me company if you want” said Akira, patting the bed beside him.

The truth is in the back of his mind his mind he wanted to stop Ryuji from leaving. He enjoyed the blond’s presence, something about having him around right now just felt so comfortable.

Ryuji accepted hesitantly and made his way across the room.

At first there was an awkward silence between them before Ryuji began making small talk. The blond boy’s outgoing nature made it easy for him strike up a conversation. Being so close, Akira noticed the immense heat radiating from the other boy. A clear sign of just how much exposure to Omega pheromones was affecting him.

“How come you’re so good at controlling yourself around an Omega?” Akira interrupted Ryuji. He was legitimately curious. Young Alpha’s weren’t best known for their ability to control themselves, he was surprised Ryuji hadn’t been overcome by the need to mate and tried to mate with him by now. That had been part of the reason he was so reluctant to accept Ryuji’s help after all. Not that he thought Ryuji would make a bad mate. Many friendships had been destroyed by such acts. He didn't want that.

“Oh,” Ryuji seemed a little surprised by the question “my mom is an Omega.”

That explained everything. Alpha children who grew up being exposed to the pheromones of an Omega parent or sibling usually either developed a strong ability to control their urges, or they ended up raping someone in their family. Ryuji clearly cared deeply for his mom, somehow he didn’t come off as the type of Alpha who would be capable of doing that.

“My dad...” Ryuji continued “he was an Alpha too.” the boy sounded almost like he didn't want to admit it, as if sharing any traits with the man was something to be ashamed of.

Ryuji rarely talked about it, but he had already admitted to Akira about having grown up without his father for much of his life. But that was for the better. While he was around, the man drank nonstop and had been known to abuse both his wife and son.

“I’ve seen a lot of shitty things an uncaring Alpha can do to an Omega,” the blond spoke with a hint of rage in his voice “I decided a long time ago that I would never be anything like those Alphas. Like my dad.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up” Akira spoke quietly, regretting bringing up painful childhood memories for his best friend.

“No, it’s alright. I’ve been over that shit a long time.” Ryuji said smiling at Akira

Akira could smell Ryuji’s Alpha scent more than ever with the blond boy sitting so close. If he just moved in a little closer…

Suddenly he found Ryuji’s face inches from his own. He wasn’t sure which one of them made the first move, but before he knew it his lips were entwined with Ryuji’s in a heated kiss neither of them wanted to break.

The raven’s lips instinctively parted, allowing his Alpha’s tongue access to his mouth. Neither of them had a lot of experience, but Akira would be surprised if many other couples had a better first kiss.

When they finally broke for air Ryuji rested his forehead against Akira’s, both of them panting desperately.

“Akira…” the blond breathed out “I should go.”

As the blond tried to get up, something inside Akira shattered. It was probably just the hormones talking, but Akira felt like if Ryuji left him now he would shrivel up and die.

“Don’t” Akira reached out and grabbed Ryuji’s arm “Stay with me,” his voice was almost desperate.

“If I stay I’m gonna pin you to that bed and fuck you raw” Ryuji growled out

“I need you” Akira moaned

With those three words, Ryuji practically pounced on Akira. Pushing him flat against the bed and kissing him, rubbing the bulging erection he’s had for the last hour against Akira’s crotch.

“You have no idea what you fuckin’ do to me," Ryuji moaned against his lips “Been wantin’ to fuck you for a long time.” he said as dry humped the raven, making him moan in lust

“You smell so good,” the Alpha growled “Even when I thought you were a Beta you made my cock hard as steel,” Ryuji moved to suck on Akira’s neck “Findin’ out you were an Omega slut was just a bonus”

Akira could only moan as Ryuji had his way with him, already feeling the slick building up inside himself. Was he truly this starved for an Alpha’s touch, or was it just for Ryuji’s?

The blond slipped a hand beneath Akira’s shirt, feeling his way up the taut muscles before reaching the raven’s nipple, toying with it gently.

“Take your shirt off” Ryjui demanded quietly

Akira did as he was told only to have the blond bend down again, covering his abdomen with kisses as he made his way up. Akira’s was pretty lean, he didn’t have a lot of muscle yet but he had some definition. Ryuji could see faint traces of his abs now.

“Guess all that training we’ve been doin’ together is starting to pay off” Ryuji smirked as took a nipple into his mouth, causing Akira to moan at the action.

After a while, Ryuji stood up and unceremoniously removed his own shirt. Like Akira, Ryuji was lean, but the blond boy had a pretty big head start on Akira. Ryuji’s abs were more toned and his arms were more muscular. Being on the track team for so long had been great for Ryuji’s physical form, even if it had been a while ago.

The blond haired boy helped Akira sit up, placing a hand on the back of the other boys hair to guide his face to the bulge in his pants and allowing the Omega to breath in his Alpha’s scent.

“Take it out” Ryuji spoke

Akira obliged, unbuttoning Ryuji’s school issued pants and sliding the zipper down, letting them fall to the ground and revealing the blond’s brightly colored underwear.

“Pink and green?” Akira was momentarily broken free of his lust-filled daze. Ryuji wore a stunningly bright pair of hot pink briefs with a lime green band at the waist. It was a stark contrast to the punk’s other clothing.

“Shuddup” Ryuji laughed at Akira’s reaction to his choice in underwear.

Akira’s attention was then drawn to the intimidating bulge in Ryuji’s underwear. He knew that Alpha cocks were naturally much larger than those of Omegas, it was to be expected. An Alpha’s cock was meant to penetrate deep and ensure impregnation, while an Omega’s cock had little purpose and usually didn’t develop much during puberty. Akira’s own cock was a pretty decent size for an Omega, it could easily pass for a Beta’s cock. As he lowered the blond’s briefs, he hadn’t expected his best friend’s dick to be almost twice the length of his own and so thick he didn’t know if would be able get his hand around it.

“Ryuji…” Akira moaned at the sight of it, feeling himself get a little wetter.

He reached out to grasp the Alpha’s cock. It felt so warm. It was so similar to his own, but the huge difference in size made Ryuji’s look monstrous to him. He began to move his hand up and down the shaft, causing the foreskin to retract from the head and eliciting a moan from Ryuji.

After his initial experiments, Akira grew a little more confident in his actions and took the tip in his mouth, pulling the foreskin back and running his tongue around the head. He tried getting as much of the Alpha’s cock in his mouth as he could, but there was no way he could take the entire thing down his throat. It was just too big.

“FUUUUCK Akria!” Ryuji groaned, tightening his grip on the back Akira’s hair and starting to move his hips, fucking the other boy’s mouth.

Ryuji’s action pushed his cock too deep causing Akira to gag. The raven had no choice but to pull away.

“S-sorry” Ryuji apologized. Akira thought he looked like a scolded puppy. From his earlier talk, it was easy to forget that Ryuji was still new to this himself. Mistakes were bound to happen.

“It’s fine” Akira coughed out, still having trouble.

“We can do something else if you want” Ryuji suggested

Akira shook his head.

“I want to try again” he said, grasping Ryuji’s cock and bringing it up to his lips a second time.

He was still unable to take the blond very far, but if Ryuji’s moans were any indicator he was doing a good job at pleasuring his best friend.

For several minutes Akira licked and sucked at Ryuji’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head and collecting the precum that dripped from the tip. It had a salty taste, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

He only stopped when Ryuji pulled his head away from his cock. Akira looked up to see the blond grinning down at him.

“If you keep doin' that I’m gonna cum before our real fun even starts”

Ryuji gave Akira a kiss, tasting himself on the raven’s lips, then pushed him back onto the bed. Climbing half way up the taller boy’s body, he stopped to remove his pants and underwear. Ryuji stared at Akira’s nude form for a moment, the look on his face reminding him of the look he had seen other Alpha’s give him before. Only this time, it wasn’t unwelcome.

“You got a pretty good sized cock for an Omega. No wonder you were able to pull off pretendin’ to be a Beta for so long.” Ryuji smiled before bending down to take the Omega’s cock in his mouth.

Akira moaned as he felt Ryuji tongue at his foreskin. Unlike an Alpha’s cock, most Omega cocks could be easily deepthroated by anyone willing to try it. With Akira being closer to the size of a Beta it took Ryuji a bit of practice, but eventually he got all of Akria’s member down his throat.

Akira was in heaven. Many Alphas would never touch their Omega’s cock, forcing them to receive pleasure only through penetration. Having Ryuji’s lips wrapped around the base of his cock drove Akira wild.

As Ryuji’s head bobbed up and down, Akira felt the blond spread his legs before reaching down to the slick covered backside, toying with the raven’s entrance.

“Ah aaahh” Akira whimpered as he felt two fingers enter him with ease. It wasn’t the first time he’d had a finger up there, but it was the first time it had been an Alpha’s fingers. His body seemed to understand this, their touch against his tender insides felt like lightning.

“Ryuji please,” Akira begged “please just fuck me already” he was desperate

“Please, I need it” he begged again.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wantin’ to hear you say that” the Alpha said as he pulled off his cock.

Akira suddenly found himself with his ass upturned and his legs in the air, the blond’s hands behind the bends of his knees holding him into position. Ryuji bent forward so that his face was inches away from Akira’s, his cock moving up the crevice between his cheeks as he did so, covering it in slick.

“You ready for this Akira?” the blond asked after giving him a peck on the lips

“Hell yes I am!” Akira replied, wiggling his has up and down in excitement

Ryuji leaned back and positioned his cock head right at Akira’s exposed hole, giving a slight push but not enough to actually breach the entrance.

“Don’t fucking tease me now” Akira demanded

Ryuji grinned and pressed in.

Maybe they should have used a condom? The thought disappeared from Akira’s mind as quickly as it entered, all that mattered now was the feeling of Ryuji’s dick stretching his hole like nothing else ever had. The Omega body was an incredible thing, able to stretch and accommodate a large Alpha and feel nothing but pleasure in return. Given Ryuji’s size, this would have been very painful for anyone but an Omega.

“Fuck, Akira… You’re so warm and tight inside. Fuck!” Ryuji cursed as he slowly sank deep into his Omega.

Akira cried out Ryuji’s name as he felt his balls came to rest against his ass. He was so full, he had never realized just how good having that void inside him filled would be. It was a snug fit but he almost felt like he was made to take Ryuji’s cock.

“Ryuji!” Akira cried again as the Alpha began moving inside him. It was slow at first, both of them just relishing the new feelings.

“Touch yourself for me” Ryuji insisted

Akira obliged and reached for his hardened cock, stroking it as Ryuji fucked his hole.

“That’s so fuckin’ hot Akira, you’re so fuckin’ hot” Ryuji said as he began to thrust faster.

He fucked into Akira harder, their skin beginning to slap together as the sounds of Ryuji pumping into him filled the room.

Ryuji could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Gonna cum soon Akira. Gonna breed you,” Ryuji said with determination as his rhythm began to falter “You’re gonna look so fucking good swollen with my pups”

That broke Akira. All he could do was whimper as he came, his Omega cock shooting rope after rope of cum all over his body.

Ryuji groaned as he watched Akira cover his own chest and belly with Omega seed, giving one final deep thrust the blond forced his swollen knot through and came, pumping the Omega full of his potent Alpha seed.

“Fuuuuucckk” Ryuji collapsed atop his lover, moaning into his neck as his orgasm continued “I’m fuckin’ in love with you” he panted out.

Akira could feel Ryuji’s knot tie them together as his cock filled him up to the brim. He instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around his Alpha and held him  through his orgasm.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ryuji was finally done. The Alpha’s knot would be locked inside Akira for quite some time, so with a bit of awkward maneuvering, the two of them managed to move to a more comfortable position, with Ryuji spooning Akira from behind, arms wrapped around his new mate.

“That was...” the blond sighed, exhausted

“Yeah” Akira agreed

For a while they just lay quietly together, enjoying the feeling of one another. Eventually Akira was reminded of something Ryuji had said to him in the midst of passion, and he had to ask about it.

“So, you’re in love with me?” He asked shyly.

“Y-yeah…” the blond replied “I think I am. I’ve never been in love before, but if this ain’t it I don’t know what else it could be”

Akira smiled.

“I think I love you too”

Ryuji said nothing, but held Akira a little tighter and the two drifted off to sleep, Ryuji’s knot still connecting them.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later the two slowly got dressed, each of them already having come to terms with their newfound relationship.

Ryuji was bent over pulling his socks back on when he suddenly jumped up and shouted

“WAIT DID I JUST KNOCK YOU UP??!”

“Ryuji I don’t think-” Akira began

“BUT WE DIDN’T USE ANY PROTECTION!” the blond yelled again “Are you on birth control? Please tell me you’re on birth control!” he said desperately

“No, I’m not. And stop yelling.” Akira responded with a frown

“Sorry” Ryuji groaned "My mom is gonna kill me..." Clearly he wasn’t thrilled by the idea of being a teenager father.

“Ryuji didn’t you pay attention in sex ed when they taught you about Omegas? It’s too early in my heat, I won’t be able to get pregnant for at least 24 hours after it starts. I think.”

“YOU THINK??” the blond questioned loudly only to be shushed by the raven “Sorry. But don’t you got some way to tell?”

“Just if my heat ends prematurely within the next day or two” Akira shook his head “But I know a good doctor. I’ll figure things out if it comes to that” he added

Ryuji’s breath hitched at that

“If… if you are pregnant," Ryuji walked up behind Akira and placed his arms around him “We’ll figure it out together. I’d never leave you to raise it alone.” As he spoke, the blond’s hand drifted and began gently rubbing Akira’s stomach.

Akira closed his eyes and smiled.

“You’d make a great dad, Ryuji.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good. I haven’t written anything in years and I’m not very confident in my writing abilities anymore. I can’t quite shake the feeling that I suck at this kind of thing. 
> 
> And for those of you wondering about Sojiro’s whereabouts, I just had a hard time writing his scene so I decided to just remove him completely. If you want an explanation, let’s just assume he had to go run an errand for Futaba or something. 
> 
> Also, as for whether or not Akira is actually pregnant, I think I’ll leave that up to you. ;)


End file.
